Barbie
Starring the Voices Of *Barbie/Princess Liana: Kelly Sheridan *Singing Voice of Liana: Melissa Lyons *Teresa/Alexa: Cassidy Ladden *Stacie: Chantal Strand *Melody: Maryke Hendrikse *Singing Voice of Melody: Lara Janine *Lydia: Kathleen Barr *Slyder: Mark Acheson *Troll: Scott McNeil *Jeremy: Jeremy From *Ian: Noel Johansen *Dori/Maid: Nicole Oliver *Phaedra/Waitress: Heather Doerksen *Innkeeper: Michael Dobson *Butler: Ron Halder *Old Woman: Linda Sorenson *Sparkles/Lily: Veena Sood Casting Agent *Voicebox Productions; *Vancouver, British Columbia Union of B.C. Performers UBCP B.C. Branch of ACTRA Story Consultant *Robert McKee Line Producer *Shawn McCorkindale Production Manager *Pat Link Voice Director *Terry Klassen Vice President of Production *Larry Deflorio Lead Editor *Cassandra McKay Production Coordinators *Lilian Bravo *Michelle Buch Character Art Director *Lil Reichmann Designers *Gavin Ball *David Dick *Shaun Martens *Sheila Turner Lead Storyboard Artist *Lyndon Ruddy Storyboard Artists *Paul Soeiro *Jesse Winchester Schmidt CG Supervisor *Derek Waters Supervising Modeler *Ljiljana Babic Lead Modelers *Jaroslav Chorny *Shane Merner *Shaun Middleton Modelers *Adam Bagatto *Terral Burnett *Nadine Burwash *Jimmy Chang *Carol Cheng *Emily (Pei-Chun) Fang *Derek Goodfellow *Lee Hannaford *Trevor Hanowski *Will Heng *Alun Hollyman *Shi Hu *Mir Korczak *Phil Kwan *Kelly Wei-Lo *Michelle Mann *Shari McConochie *Maisha Moore *Rawad Sarkis *James (Hwa Jong) Song *Erik Sutton *Josh Toews *Mike Tran *Eric Wong *Patrick Wong *Jennifer Yabuki *Takashi Yamanouchi *Lan Yao *Lea Young Head of Facial Development *Henry Cho Facial Technical Director *Cecilia Ku Twitch Rig Technician *Darcey Smith Rigging Technical Director *Clayton Ryan Rigging Technician *Eddie Li Layout Director *Behzad Mansoori-Dara Lead Layout Animator *Wayne Gunn Senior Layout Animator *Cameron Widen Layout Animators *Nathan Fitzgerald *Curtis Hunt *Ryan King *Daniel Laczkowski Animation Directors *Colin Adams *Oscar Lo *Colin Oleksyn Supervising Animators *Luke de Winter *Richard Dixon *Robin Shea Lead Animators *Doug Calvert *Francis Cardeno *Joey Chang *Colleen Morton *Ricardo Rodrigues *Sebastian Weber Animators *Hilary Boarman *Daniel Broverman *Chris Buckley *Jeff Burt *Izabella Bzymek *Luiz Carlos Aguilar *Eddie Chang *Kamil Damji *Nathan Fitzgerald *Heather Garrow *Rocky Huang *Curtis Hunt *Julius Kwan *Kevin Kyle *Mike Lewicki *Agata Matuszak *Patrick Nash *Noel Peters *Max Polozov *Christina Roodenburg *Ideet Sharon-Martin *Eddie Shu *Graham Silva *Dustin Smith *Kelly Starke *Shannon Tieu *Roland Vallet *Mike White Production Editors *Ryan Brassington *Kimara Von Brilling *Duncan Rochfort Lead Technical Animators *Genevieve Lacombe *Craig Shiells Technical Animators *Brendon Marklinger *Jason McKeeman *Wade Wilson Lighting Supervisor *Conrad Chow Lead Lighting Artists *Lester Chung *Allan Pantoja Lighting Artists *Michelle Buch *Terral Burnett *Nadine Burwash *David Ganshorn *Derek Goodfellow *Ivy Ho *Shi Hu *Davis Kunkel *Angela Lee *Sean Metcalfe *Luke Nguyen *Sandy Tien *Josh Toews *Eric Wong Lead Compositing Artist *Winston Fan Compositing Artists *Peter Dudley *Scott McKay *Brent Veal *Jessica Woods FX Supervisors *Bradly Dunbar *Adam Sera FX Animators *Aiden Blake *Gary Hughes *Joe Piez *David Poirier *Frederic Simard Motion Capture Producer *Tony Lomonaco Lead Motion Capture Technical Director *Tony Lomonaco Motion Capture Technical Director *Paul Cech Motion Capture Editors *Jason Hancox *Jody Zoerb Junior Motion Capture Editors *Harry Liu *Graham Qually Motion Capture Talent *Laura Bartlett *Peter Benson *Ryan Booth *Lauren Bowler *Elysia Matheson *Brett Queen *Manuel Sorge *Cailin Stadnyk *Debbie Timuss *Megan Trainer *Melissa Young Head of Production Technology *Martin Kumor Senior Software Developer *Paul Clayton Newman Software Developers *Dexter Cheng *Chrysanne Magat *Alex Mitrofanov Head of Creature Development *Teunis De Raat Web Developers *Jongpil Choi *Tim Kang Director of IT and Operations *Rob Stinson Senior Systems Administrator *David Algar Systems Administrators *Bart Adrian *Jamie McDonald *Nick Xioa Desktop Administrators *Gurdip Bains *Michelle Goss *Sheldon Jones *Marvin Vasquez Rendering Supervisor *John Burk Render Technical Director *Nick Burdan Render Wrangler *Luis Casuso Trainer/Technical Support *Tarquin Lougheide Production Technology Coordinator *Anat Rabkin Senior Production Technician *Larry Bodnar Production Technician *Jordan Atkinson Media Room Operator *Scott Atkins Junior Media Room Operator *John Ganshorn DI Colorist *James Cain End Credits *Michael Douglas Studio Coordinators *Glen Lougheed *Erin McGechaen Director of Human Resources *Emi Hashimoto Human Resources Manager *Ann-Louise Olsen Human Resources Recruiter *Amee Unadkat Human Resources Administrator *Jamie Savella-Mach Director of Finance *Mary Ellen Garratt Controller *Albert Lim Project Accountant *Alison Block Production Accountant *Marie Sutherland Intermediate Accountant *Kirsty Wilson Payroll Manager *Victoria Elrod Senior Payroll Specialist *Sheryl Dunwoody Payroll Administrator *Ruwani Hewabandula Accounts Payable *Katherine Armstrong Accounts Payable Administrator *Alexandra Pappova Accounts Payable Clerk *Sandra Duquette Facilities Manager *Brenda Yau Facility Production Assistants *Marni Annely *Chris Cherepacha *Adam Harrison *Neil Hogan *Avtar Longiye Dialogue Recording *Chris Hobbs *Wes Swales Recording Studio *Koko Productions Inc.; *Vancouver, British Columbia Post Production Audio *Sharpe Sound Studios Inc.; *North Vancouver, British Columbia Re-Recording Mixers *Kelly Cole *Bill Mellow *Joe Watts Sound Supervisor *Anke Bakker Sound Designs *Devan Kraushar *James Wallace Sound Effects *Ryan Nowak *Matthew Wilson Background Editor *Jay Cheetham Foley *Maureen Murphy *Cam Wagner Foley Editor *Dario Disanto Audio Post Production Coordinator *Laurie Melhus Dolby Surround Video Post Production At *Rainmaker Entertainment, Inc.; *Vancouver, British Columbia Rainmaker Finishing Supervisor *Jim Cerrotta Original Music Score Composed By *Arnie Roth (ASCAP) *David Blamires (ASCAP) Original Music Score Arranged, Orchestrated and Produced By *Arnie Roth Music Performed by The *Czech Philharmonic Chamber Orchestra *Conducted by Arnie Roth Recording Studios *AWR Music Studio, Chicago, Il, USA *CNSO Studio, Prague, Czech Republic *CTV Studio, Prague, Czech Republic Balance Engineers *Milan Jilek *Jan Kotzmann Music Mix Engineers *Mathew Prock *Chris Szuberla Assisted By *Cenda Kotzmann Music Editing *Mathew Prock *Chris Szuberla Music Production Assistants *Leanne Araya *Fritz Hocking *Eric Roth *Marcy Roth *Cameron Schroeder *Chris Szuberla *Christine Worthing Music Copyists *AWR Music LLC *Franktisek Brenner *Jet Music Preparation *Pavel Prantl *Eric Roth Music Contracting Services *AWR Music LLC Song Voice Directors *Rob Hudnut *Scott Page-Pagter Additional Song Vocal Arrangements, Engineering and Production By *Scott Page-Pagter "Two Voices, One Song" *Written by Amy Powers, Jeannie Lurie, and Gabriel Mann *Used by permission of Powers That Be, Inc. (ASCAP), New Mania Music (ASCAP), Shabby Music (ASCAP) / administered worldwide by PEN Music Group, Inc. *Film Versions Instrumentations Arranged and Produced by Arnie Roth "Connected" *Written by Guy Roche and Amy Powers *Used by permission of Universal Music - MGB Songs on behalf of Itself and Manuiti L.A. (ASCAP) and Powers That Be, Inc. (ASCAP) administered worldwide by PEN Music Group, Inc. *"Meet Melody" Version Instrumentation Arranged and Produced by Arnie Roth *"Celebration" Version Instrumentation Arranged and Produced by Arnie Roth "Wonderful Me" *Written by Megan Cavallari and Rob Hudnut *Produced by Megan Cavallari *Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) and Songs of Mattel (BMI) "Believe" *Written by Amy Powers, Russ DeSalvo, and Rob Hudnut *Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) *Film Versions Instrumentation Arranged and Produced by Arnie Roth "We're Gonna Find It" *Written by Amy Powers, Jeannie Lurie, Gabriel Mann and Rob Hudnut *Produced by Gabriel Mann *Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) "Double Vision" *Written by Jeremy From and Rob Hudnut *Produced by Jeremy From *Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) "Connected" (End Title) *Performed by Katharine McPhee *Produced by Room For Two *Written by Guy Roche and Amy Powers *Used by permission of Universal Music - MGB Songs on behalf of Itself and Manuiti L.A. (ASCAP) and Powers That Be, Inc. (ASCAP) administered worldwide by PEN Music Group, Inc. Mattel Assistants *Tara Browne *Melinda Geniza *Kristine Moss *Sandra Robillard *Monica Starrett *Carol Lyn Robinson Mattel Production Intern *Noura Jafar Creative Consultants *Liz Arriola *Martha Artis *Laura Battaglia *Jennifer Belbis *Renea Berryhill *Mary Bivens *Erin Bloodgood *Jeff Bukas *Sarah Buzby *Ronnie Callan *Sylvia Cascallar *Patricia Chan *Christine Chang *Luciana Chapman *Vivian Chiang *Anna Choi *Catherine Demas *Alan Dennis *Angela Devoe *Danielle Dineen *Lauren Dougherty *Laurie Drake *Carrie Feigel *Steve Fireman *Peter Gandolfo *Leanne Gayner *Valerie Gresham *Juan Gutierrez *Mark Hardin *Geri Hathaway *Thuy Ho *Ed Horasz *Laura Horwitz *Vicki Jaeger *Simon Jung *Ryan Katayama *Cindy Ledemann *Simon Lee *Wendy Lee *Whitt Lee *Lisa Li *Elizabeth Libretti *Michelle Llorin *Maggie Luk *Arron Mack *Tayna Mann *Katie McDonald *James Molina *Jayson Ng *Angie Northrup *Tim Parsey *Nick Patean *Julia Phelps *Sang Plumlee *Carey Plunkett *Joni Pratte *Maria Ramirez *Juan Rodriguez *Steve Ryniker *Darren Sander *Paul Sesto *Kristie Scott *Joel Smith *Ana Torres *Yone Tun *Kathleen Warner *Kenneth Wehr *Mark Wittenberg *Renée Cheng Yang *Ellen Yuen *Jim Zielinski *Mattel Sound Design Studios Special Thanks *Elise Allen *Andres Amezquita *Mike Barnsley *Kim Dent Wilder *Richard Dickson *Tony Dimichele *Jesyca C. Durchin *Kevin Farr *Warren Franklin *Joleen Jackson *Anita Lee *Chuck Scothon *Michael Shore *Evelyn Viohl *Barry Walso And Especially *Neil Friedman and Bob Eckert Barbie & The Diamond Castle Country of First Publication: United States of America. Mattel, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All stories, names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No idenfitication with any actual persons, whether living or deceased, places or products is intended or should be inferred. This motion picture is protected under the Laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unathorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. ©2008 Mattel, Inc. All Rights Reserved "Friendship is the true treasure." -Barbie Category:Credits Category:Barbie & The Diamond Castle